obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Trains+Routes For Britain
RAILWAY GAGES USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : 2f000 0m610 =Abbey +Amberley +AmerTon +ApeDale +Bredgar +Cotswold +DerbyShire +Devon... : 2f250 0m686 =CapHouse +Corris +SnailBeach +Talyllyn +Campbel : 2f500 0m762 =AlmondValley +SittingBourne +Statfold +Swanage +WelshPool +Whipsnade +ScotRail : 2f625 0m800 =Snowdon : 2f750 0m838 =Seaton +Volks : 3f000 0m914 =Manx +IsleOfMan +RavenGlass... : 3f500 1m067 =Snaefell +BerkShire +Orme +ShropShire... : 4f000 1m219 =Accring +Barrow +Colne +Darwen +FurzeBrook +Glasgow +OxFord +Rothesay... : 4f500 1m372 =ScotRail : 4f708 1m435 =RegionStandard \Trains+Routes Below Are This Gage Unless Other Noted : 7f000 2m134 =GreatWestern : RAILCAR COUPLERS USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo : AARx =Unitized Wags +Loks +DMUs +EMUs : ABCx =Legacy NarrowGage : BSIx =Modern DMUs +EMUs : CAKx =Legacy Industry +Mines : L&Hx =Legacy Wags +Loks +DMUs +EMUs : NORx =Legacy NarrowGage : SCHx =Modern Loks +DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs : WARD =Legacy Wags +Loks +EMUs On LondonUnderground+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight : WEDG =Modern Wags +Loks +EMUs On LondonUnderground+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight : RAILCAR BRAKES USED IN THIS REGION ~Nfo : MANx =Wags + Loks +DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs : VACx =Legacy Wags +Loks +DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs : AIRx =Modern Wags +Loks +DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs : EMFx =Modern Loks +DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs : Pick any IMAGE below for a LARGER view. Dead?Links MAY be revived from the WebArchive. : : DIESEL LOKs ~Nfo 1999~2000 ElectroMotiv\Alstom.JT42\Cyclops Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : : TrainLink = BritRail.67 : 1989~1993 Brush.Type5\Tugs Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = BritRail.60 : 1986~2016 ElectroMotiv.JT26\JT42\Shed Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink Dead?Link TrainLink =BR+UIC.59\66\77 VariousConsists : 1982~1987 BritRail.Bone Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =BritRail.58 : 1976~1982 BritRail.InterCity125\HiSpeedTrain Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =BritRail.43\253\254\255 VariousConsists : 1967~1968 EnglishElectric.Type4\Hoover Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink =BritRail.50.001~050 : 1964~1965 BritRail.Type1\TeddyBear Nfo : : 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.95XX Vid0 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.95XX Vid1 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.95XX Vid2 1964.xCxx~LDxx.EURO 1.435~0010.54 BREL.0014~BRxx.95XX Vid3 : TrainLink =BritRail.14 Lite+FrhtConsists : TrainLink =BritRail.14 LiteConsist : 1962~1967 Brush\ElectroMotiv.Type4\Zombi Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =BritRail.47\57~VariousConsists : 1961~1964 BritRail.Type4\Western Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : : TrainLink =BritRail.52 : 1961~1964 BeyerPeacock.Type3\Hymek Nfo : : TrainLink =BritRail.35 Lite+Frht+NukeConsists : 1960~1965 EnglishElectric.Type3\Pioneer Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =BritRail.37+97~Various Consists : TrainLink =BritRail.37+97~DriverCab : 1958~1967 BritRail.Type2\Sulzer Nfo : : TrainLink =BritRail.D5000~D7677\24\25 VariousConsists : 1957~1968 EnglishElectric.Type1 Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink =BritRail.20 DriverCab : 1957~1962 Brush.Type2\Gurgler Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Pic Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink =BritRail.30\31~DriverCab : : ELECTRIC LOKs ~Nfo 1973~1975 Crewe.Scot Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =BritRail.87 : : STEAM LOKs ~Nfo 1903~1949 Collett.1Cx1\2~6~2~T\Prairie Nfo Nfo Nfo Pic Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =GreatWestern.3100~8109 : : FREIGHT WAGs ~Nfo 2009~???? Gondola, UnionInterChem.EALNOS\BritRail.IEA Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = NetworkRail : 2007~2009 Hopper, UnionInterChem.FAFNOOSS\BritRail.HYA+IIA Nfo : : TrainLink = FastLineFreight : 2000~2006 Hopper, BritRail.HHA Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = FreightLiner : 2000~2004 Hopper, BritRail.CGA+HTA Nfo Nfo : : : TrainLink = Various Liveries : TrainLink = Consist With BritRail.66 Lok : 1998~???? Gondola, BritRail.MBA Nfo : : TrainLink = EWS : TrainLink = EWS Consist + BritRail.57 Lok : 1998~???? Box\Covered, UnionInterChem.HABBINSS Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = Various Liveries : 1998~???? Flat Well, UnionInterChem.SGFMMNSS\BritRail.KQAA+KTA Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = TipHook : 1987~1988 Gondola, ProCor\BritRail.KEA+PXA Nfo : : TrainLink = VTG : 1979~1985 Coil, LinkHoffmannBusch.E485+E585\BritRail.KIA+KIB Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = TipHook : 1976~???? NukeFuel, BritRail+ProCor.FNA Nfo : : TrainLink = BritRail : TrainLink = Consist With BritRail.35 Lok : 1964~1982 Hopper, BritRail.HAA\MerryGoRound Nfo Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink = Consist With BritRail.58 Lok : 1936 Waycar\Caboose\Guardvan, SouthernRail.1550\QueenMary Nfo : : TrainLink = SouthernRail : TrainLink = Consist With BritRail.14 Lok : 1929~1981 Flat, London&NorthEast.QuintD Nfo : : TrainLink = WagonOnly BritRail.BDA : TrainLink = Consist With BritRail.14 Lok : TrainLink = Consist With BritRail.87 Lok : TrainLink = Consist With BritRail.37 Lok : : PASSENGER WAGs ~Nfo 1975~1988 Coch, BritRail.Mark3 Nfo : : TrainLink = Various Consists : 1964~1975 Coch, BritRail.Mark2 Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink = Consist With Virgin.47 Lok : 1950~1974 Coch, BritRail.Mark1 Nfo Nfo Nfo : TrainLink ? : : PASSENGER DMUs ~Nfo 2006~2007 Siemens.Desiro Nfo : 128px : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.185 : 2002 Alstom.Coradia\Adelante Nfo : : 2002.2xBx~UDxx.SCHA 1m435~0116m52 FGWx.0180 Vid0 : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.180 : 2001~2005 Bombardier.Voyager Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =BritRail.220\221\222 : 2000~2001 Alstom.Coradia Nfo : : : 2000.xBx2~UDxx.SCHA 1m435~0070m45 Alst.0175 Vid0 2000.xBx2~UDxx.SCHA 1m435~0070m45 Alst.0175 Vid1 2000.xBx2~UDxx.SCHA 1m435~0070m45 Alst.0175 Vid2 : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.175 : 1998~2005 Bombardier.TurboStar Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink =2Car~4Car BritRail.170+171~SouthernRail : 1998~2004 Bombardier.ClubMan Nfo : : TrainLink =3Car~7Car BritRail.168~ChilternRail : 1990~1993 York.NetWorkTurbo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Pic Pic Vid : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.165\166 : 1989~1993 BritRail.Sprinter Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink =2Car~9Car BritRail.158+159~VariousLiveries : 1987~1992 Leyland+Hunslet.Sprinter Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.153 : TrainLink TrainLink =1Car~5Car BritRail.153 : 1987~1989 MetroCammell.SuperSprinter Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =BritRail.156~NorthernRail : 1986~1987 Derby.Pacer Nfo Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink =2CarTrain BritRail.144~NorthernRail : 1985~1987 Leyland.Pacer Nfo Nfo Vid : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.142 : TrainLink =2CarTrain BritRail.142~VariousLiveries : 1985~1986 Hunslet.Pacer Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink DeadLink? =2Car~6Car BritRail.143~VariousLiveries : 1984~1987 BritRail.Sprinter Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =2Car~6Car BritRail.150+950~VariousLiveries : 1957~1959 BirminghamRailCar&Wag Nfo Nfo : : Dead?Link =BritRail.104 : 1954~1961 Derby.M79900\LightWeight Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =BritRail.108 : : PASSENGER EMUs ~Nfo 2009~2011 Bombardier.TubeStock09\Movia,3RLE Nfo Vid : : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =8CarTrain LondonUnderground.VStock~VictoriaRoutes : 2007~2009 Hitachi.AT\Javelin,3RLE\OHLE=Hybrid Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink =6CarTrain BritRail.395~London&SouthEast\LondonChunnel\HiSpeedOneRoutes : 2003~2014 Siemens.Desiro,3RLE\OHLE=Hybrid Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid : : TrainLink =4CarTrain BritRail.350~LondonMidLand : TrainLink =4CarTrain BritRail.350~LondonMidLand : TrainLink =4CarTrain BritRail.350~SilverLink : TrainLink =4CarTrain BritRail.450~SouthWest : 2002~2012 Alstom.Pendolino,OHLE Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =DriverCar BritRail.390 : TrainLink =9Car+11Car BritRail.390~Virgin : 2001~2002 Alstom.JuniperCoradia,OHLE Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.334~ScotRail : 1999~2017 AseaDaimler.ElectroStar,3RLE\OHLE=Hybrid Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid Vid Vid : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.357\375\376\377\378\379\387 : 1996~1998 Alstom.TubeStock96,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =6Car+7Car LondonUnderground.JStock~JubileeRoutes : 1995~2000 Alstom.TubeStock95,3RLE : : TrainLink =6CarTrain LondonUnderground.NStock~NorthRoutes : 1995~1997 AseaDaimler.NetWorker,3RLE\OHLE=Hybrid Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =4CarTrain BritRail.365~FirstCapitalConnect : 1993~1996 Alstom.TransMancheSuperTrain,3RLE\OHLE=Hybrid Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid Vid Vid : : : TrainLink =16Car BritRail.373~GNER.NorthOfLondon +20Car SNCF.EuroStar +20Car NMBS.3Caps : 1992~1993 AseaDaimler.TubeStock92,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =8Car+4Car LondonUnderground.CStock~Central+WaterlooRoutes : TrainLink =4CarTrain LondonUnderground.WStock\Class482~WaterlooRoutes : 1992~1997 Hunslet+Jenbacher.323 Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink TrainLink =3CarTrain BritRail.323 : 1988~1991 York.Mark3,OHLE Nfo Nfo Pic Vid Nfo Nfo Pic Vid Nfo Nfo Pic Vid Vid : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.320\321\322 : 1987~1990 York.Mark3,3RLE\OHLE=Hybrid Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Pic Vid : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.319 : 1986 MetroCammell.TubeStock86,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =4CarTrain LondonUnderground.RedGreenBlueProtoTypes : 1984 BritRail.AdvancedPassengerTrain\ProtoType Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : DeadLink? Dead?Link =BritRail.370 : 1982~1985 BritRail.455 Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.455 : 1978~1983 MetroCammell.TubeStock78,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink =6CarTrain LondonUnderground.DStock~DistrictRoutes : 1973~1977 MetroCammell.TubeStock73,3RLE Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink =DriverCab LondonUnderground.PStock~PicadillyRoutes : 1972~1974 MetroCammell.TubeStock72,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink TrainLink =7CarTrain LondonUnderground.BStock~BakerlooRoutes : 1969~1977 MetroCammell.TubeStock69,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =6CarTrain LondonUnderground.CStock\C69\C77~Circle+District+HammerSmith+MetroRoutes : 1967~1969 MetroCammell.TubeStock67,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Vid : : TrainLink TrainLink =8CarTrain LondonUnderground.VStock~Victoria+CentralRoutes : TrainLink =DriverCab LondonUnderground.VStock~Victoria+CentralRoutes : 1964~1972 BritRail.4CIG+4BIG Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =DriverCab BritRail.421\422 : 1960~1963 Cravens.TubeStock60,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo Nfo : : TrainLink =?CarTrain LondonUnderground.AStock\A60\A62~East+MetroRoutes With Route : 1938~1948 MetroCammell.TubeStock38,3RLE Nfo Nfo Nfo : : 1938.xBBx~PM3x W1.435~0112.74 MCxx.TS38~BRLU Vid0 : TrainLink? =?CarTrain LondonUnderground : : OTHER OBTS SITES FOR THIS REGION ~Contribute : TrainLink =VariousTrains : RouteLink =BRIT.HKSx~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m : RouteLink =BRIT.Roth~BRIT.????_1m435~022526m_3RLE : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_3RLE_LU.Cent~r2019 : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_3RLE_LU.Cent~r2014 : RouteLink =BRIT.Shor~BRIT.Cros_1m435~005985m_3RLE_LU.East : RouteLink =BRIT.Whit~BRIT.Cros_1m435~005175m_3RLE_LU.East : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_3RLE_LU.Jubi~r2019 : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_3RLE_LU.Nort : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_3RLE_LU.Nort : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_3RLE_LU.Nort : RouteLink =BRIT.Walt~BRIT.Brix_1m435~020874m_3RLE_LU.Vict : RouteLink =BRIT.Walt~BRIT.Vaux_1m435~018402m_3RLE_LU.Vict : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_3RLE_LU.Wate~r2019 : RouteLink =BRIT.Shan~BRIT.Smal_1m435~??????m_3RLE_IsleOfWight : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_OHLE_NWM~r2019 : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_OHLE_NWM~r2017 : RouteLink =BRIT.????~BRIT.????_1m435~??????m_OHLE_NWM~r2014 : RouteLink =BRIT.Hamp~BRIT.Berk_1m435~026840m_Clarendon : RouteLink =BRIT.Redd~BRIT.Birm_1m435~025000m_OHLE : RouteLink =VariousRoutes : RouteLink RouteLink =LegacyRoutes : TrainLink TrainLink =LegacyTrains : AddOnLink AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink : AddOnLink AddOnLink AddOnLink